Of Bets & Abandoned Roof-Tops
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Smexing it up on an abandoned roof top. Why are you even surprised? By the way this is Male!Ladybug x Chat since duh I only write guy on guy. Anyway... Rated M for how Miraculous it is that I wrote it.


Naughty Hero's AU

Pair: Ladybug x Chat Noir

Read On & Enjoy! ;3

XXXXXXXXXXX

A long thin index finger runs down the length of Chat Noir's aching cock causing him to arch his back wantonly. He tries in vain to twist out of his lovers hold, but whines when the other does not relent. He despises being teased like this. It should be him doing the teasing around here. This had been his idea after all, yet it backfired on him instead.

How could he have lost? He never loses!

"LB s-stop it~!" He whines and an ugly scowl sets on his pretty pink lips.

Ladybug smiles in amusement loving the anger in Chat's green eyes. 'What a 'scary' face he's making.' A chuckle leaves his own lips. "I can't stop, since we've barely started. And in addition to that you lost the bet." The larger of the two purrs sweetly in a matter of fact tone.

"Y-you tricked me." The blond accuses with a indignant pout.

"It was fair." The raven replies, his lips ghosting over the kittens neck. He knows Chat's accusations are in fact true, but won't openly admit to them. The blond doesn't need to know exactly what he did so there's no point in giving himself away. 'All is fair in love and war.' He thinks snidely.

Evilly is another word for it, but that's to be discussed for another time.

The blond shudders at the barely edible touches given to him. "Liar!" He yells at the top of his heaving lungs.

"You didn't seem to mind before."

"T-that's different!"

"How so?"

"You cheated!"

"I have no recollection of that."

"I h-hate you." The cat breathes.

"No you don't." Ladybug says while grinning at his kittens choice of words. Chat never really liked losing to him. As a matter of fact bets were Chat's specialty after all, since he won most of them. However, Ladybug somehow got "lucky" and apparently won this time around. In all honesty it was a bet he couldn't really afford to lose. Sex on any rooftop the winner chooses with the honer of teasing the loser however the they wanted. It's a win-win and a dream come true all in one, because fantasies are best when they're carried out in the real world.

"How would you know anyway? You cheater!" The black cat like hero hissed tail furiously thumping against the concrete pavement of the highest abandoned building they could find. They wouldn't want Alen(Male Alya) showing up, recording them both on camera, then showing the world just how dirty and sadistic Ladybug can truly be.

That wouldn't be good at all.

"Ugh, let me go~!" The heroic kitten starts thrashing again. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

Ladybug instantly knows that Chat's lying through his pearly white teeth. Punishment though small or big is always in order for lies. He traces his finger over his lovers aching hole receiving a pitiful whine. The green eyed youth tries to close his exposed legs, but they are forced apart by LB. That's all the proof the raven needs when the blonds eyes glow bright green while glazed over in lust and want. "You know," the raven starts with his blur eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "I could please you right now if you say "I'm the prettiest kitty in the world and love being touched by my master". Just say that and I'll stop teasing you." He's giving Chat an out, but knows it's still a way to humiliate the blond hero. LB liked being this dominant with the cat. It makes him feel like he could say or do anything he wanted. It's selfish, but he's sure Chat will forgive him later.

"I'm n-not saying that you jerk!"

"Then I guess you'll be waiting here with blue balls then, because I'll be teasing you for hours on end."

"You wouldn't-"

"Of course I would." LB's grin turns down right sinister showing the upper part of his fang like teeth. "First I'm going to break you." He slurs in Chat's ear and the kitten shudders in excitement and fear as the raven continues to speak. "Second I'll prep you for my cock, then just before I put it in I'll make you say whatever I want and do whatever I want." The raven groans licking his lips and purrs in a way that makes it sounds almost dirty when he says, "And I can make you cum whenever I want."

The blond arches his back, panting and whining. He couldn't handle when LB talked dirty like this. It alway made his body move on it's own begging to be touched exactly how his sadistic lover described it. "Y-you're evil!" He whines.

The raven grins with all of his teeth showing. "I know."

"You smug freak." Chat grumps with a pout. "I'll get you back for this! Don't expect me to forgive your sorry butt like all those other times!"

Now that puts worry on LB's features, but he quickly discards the expression before the blond can notice it on his face. "Oh really and why is that?" He has no idea why he's even asking when the answer is pretty obvious by now.

"Because you cheated!"

Ah, and there it is, again, rearing its ugly little head.

"You have no proof." The raven rolls his eyes. He then harshly latches his mouth onto the smaller's left nipple.

"Owch! That fuckin' hurt you asshole!"

"Oh, what a foul little mouth you seem to have there kitten." LB leans up to lap at the blondes scowling lips. "I never knew you cursed."

"S-stop it!"

"How can I when you like it so much?"

"F-fuck off, I don't like it!"

"Then I guess you will never get to cum as long as you keep displaying that defiant attitude of yours."

"Why are you doing this to me?" The cat whimpers.

"Because I know you absolutely love it." The raven whispers in his ear. "And I also know that you love when I put my fingers in here..."

Chat gasped as his entrance is impaled by two long yet talented gloved digits. "Ah, Ladybug~! " His hole clenches and unclenches sucking the fingers in desperately. He forces himself to relax trying to think of something else, but his mind is blank on anything rational. Whines and tiny whimpers leave his lips. "Please!" He begs his hips twitching with each time LB's purposely misses the little sensitive bump inside him.

A chuckle leaves the raven. "Don't give me that weak pleading voice, it's not enough. I've already told you what I wanted you to say." He sneers. "Just say it and I'll please you as much as you desire."

"B-but~!"

"There are no buts little kitten, say it or you get nothing." The red clad hero fists the blonds cock with his unoccupied hand. "I could always leave you here too. I know you can't release without my cock or something being in you." He said, stating a fact since Chat's only ever got off with something in him rather then just jerking off.

Chat sobs, somehow the truth in that statement hurt more then his cock. Inwardly he hates himself for what he's about to do. "I'm t-the prettiest k-kitty i-in the world and I love being t-touched by my... m-master." He says trying to will away the flush that's probably invading the upper part of his cheeks right now.

"And who's your master?"

"Fuck, there's always a catch with you. Stop doing this to mEEEEE~!" His back bows as LB finally touches his prostate. "Please do that again Ladybug."

"What... this?" The raven moves his fingers over it again.

"Oh fuck! Yes~!" Chat pants, groaning when that amazing pleasure surges through his spine again. Deeming the blond prepped enough the raven haired hero pulled his fingers out. They were greatly missed as the smaller of the two mewled at the lose wanting them back inside him desperately. Then his quiet protests die down when he sees why.

"Oh you finally noticed." The raven stated as he pressed his cock against the tight hole that's made him cum more then just a few times. He then circles the tip around the tiny pucker affectively smearing pre all over it.

"What the hell are you waiting for put it - ahhh~!" Chat didn't even get to finish speaking as his prostate is assaulted repeatedly. All he could see was stars as his vision blurred out each time his sweet spot was stabbed ruthlessly by LB's monster of a cock. The pleasure was too much for his mind to handle as it shut down and his body laid limp, taking everything that is given to him.

"Don't you dare pass out kitty, I'm not done yet." Ladybug growled before turning the smaller male onto his stomach. After waiting for Chat to get on his hands and knees the raven goes back to snapping his hips into the beautiful yet, too, tight piece of heaven. He's also losing himself in the pleasure thrusting in harder each time as sweat covered his brow. Chat moans his name while clamping around LB with every pull back like he wanted the ravens member to be in him forever. Ladybug's face contorts in concentration in order to keep himself from cuming. He wasn't going to last much longer with the kitten's hole sucking him in like that and he's sure his lover won't ether. "Come on pretty kitty, cum for me."

Chat mewls as he releases on command. His arms then take it as a sign to give out. The raven behind him stills completely as his ass milks Ladybug's cock like it was meant for it. The larger can't stop himself from coating the velvety walls with his cum. He then pulls out and leans back in order to look at the beautiful mess he made of the blonds pretty little ass. The ravens limp cock twitches as he watched his own semen drip down the tan thighs.

/

"I still hate you." Chat mentions while cleaning himself up. Seems he broke out of his post sex haze a little earlier than expected.

LB helps the other clean up. "Aww, don't be like that kitty, I promise I'll make it up to you."

The blond pouts fully dressed now and sitting in the larger hero's lap. "Humph, you better make it up to me."

The larger of the two pulls him closer and kisses him on the cheek. "Of course."

/

Bwahahahaha! I'm so evil... Deal with it!

Please, review! :D


End file.
